dreamworks_school_of_dragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Eret
Eret is a character introduced in the second HTTYD movie. It was added in game with Return to Dragon Island expansion pack, part of update 2.0, on June 24th 2016. He is somewhat officially introduced in the game in the free quest A New Dawn, where he states he will be training as dragon raider with the player. Description Eret's looks in game are based on his appearance in the second HTTYD movie. He is a young man, tall and with a muscular built. he has a triangular face, with brown almond shaped eyes, wide round nose, and wide thin lips. he has black, middle length hair, combed bacwards and tied in a low ponytail with a reddish brown string. he has a striped blue tatoo on his chin. On the top part, he wears a white shirt, closed at the neck with a string, a green-brown vest and a white pelt scarf on top of it, closed with a metallic brooch that looks like an owl head. He also wears pelt and leather braces, tied with strings, and a wide blue belt with decorative light brown rectangles sewn on top. He wears black poofy pants, and a white and red wrapper made of fur around his hips. His boots are brown, made of leather on the feet and greyish fur on the legs, closed with white and red tassels in the back. He carries 2 weapons on his belt: a dagger on the back right, and a sword on the left side. their handles are wrapped in leather strings, the dagger has the same red and white tassels as the boots, while the sword knob has the same design as the scarf brooch. Their sheats are blue, and they are fastened to the belt with brown leather strings. Personality His past experience as Dragon Hunter is valuable, as he has knowledge on how to deal with Dragon Traders at Auction Island, and general abilities in sailing [src] , dragon rescuing [src] and spy the enemy camps. [src] Even if he no longer needs to hunt dragons, he's quite proud of his strength and past achievements, and he will always present himself as the "greatest dragon wrangler". [src] However, there's no doubt he won't go back to his past life, and he wants to make sure that the message that humans and dragons can live peacefully together. [src] History In the movie, Eret captures dragons for Drago, but he then leaves his side to join the Dragon Riders, and learn to respect dragons. He takes care of Skullcrusher in place of Stoick, and he start living at Berk. For more information on Eret's backgrounds, visit here. Locations * Training Grounds * Auction Island In the game To make amend of his past, and for his knowledge on Dragon Hunting and sailing, Eret is often involved in quests that deal with trapped dragons, infiltrating Dragon Hunters' camps, or exploring. Return to Dragon Island Eret is the main guide to Auction Island in The Mystery of the Fog and Following Harald's Trail. He also helps the player freeing a Singetail in Dragon Rider, Undercover. Also, Eret knows where to find an Eruptodon, thanks to his past experience as dragon wrangler [src] Wrath of Stormheart Eret is helping Valka in defending the Berk Docks from Harald attack on the Tempest [src]. He then accompany the player to the New Auction Island, now under Stormheart's influence. [src] The Hidden World Eret's abilities are once more bearing fruits in The Warlord Camp. Eret has watched a group of warlords setting up a camp on Glacier Island, and has studied the camp and the guards set up. And when he's not on some dangerous mission, he's set to llok for a baby dragon in A Small Problem, something that causes him frustration. He will accompany the player to the meet-up with Grimmel and Stormheart in Parley and will join the battle in Throwing the First Punch. Other quests A Slick Solution: Eret shows he is serious about saving dragons, and that his knowledge of sailor's tricks can be crucial. Rumbling Docks and Sundial Clocks: Valka leave Eret babysitting 3 Rumblehorn hatchling, but Eret is still inexperienced, so he needs help. Scavenger Hunt quests: Eret will join the player in deciphering the clues for the Scavenger Hunt. He demonstrates to be a reliable ally, that loves adventure and is supporting even in dangerous situations. He is the one starting the treasure hunt, as he steals from the dragon hunters the parchment that has the first clue. Say No to Dragon Hunting: Eret needs the help of the layer to destroy Dragon Hunter's weapons hidden on Melody Island. Relationships Mala Eret shows respect to queen Mala, even if she seems no too much interested in Eret's name and titles. [src] Ruffnut In the movie, Ruffnut shows a strong attraction (unrequited) to Eret. In the game it is briefly mentioned in That Time of Year, Part II. In general Eret is not shown to be happy to be around the Thornston twins [src], probably for their warlords to blow up everything, but it seems that Eret appreciates Ruffnut's Maze in this case. Stormfly In the movie, Stormfly holds Eret dear (in her own way), and in the game Eret remembers this fact, saying that Stormfly still pins him down like "his favorite toy" every now and again. Eret's old crew Eret mentions his "old crew" in the quest A Slick Solution. They warn Eret of some injured Night Terrors and use Terror Mail. So, while Eret abandoned the dragon trapping life, it seems like he's still on good term with his old crew, and they even help him in rescuing dragons. They are mentioned again in Rumbling Docks and Sundial Clocks, when Eret says they would not believe their eyes if they'd see him taking care of dragon hatchlings. Skullcrusher Eret mentions Skullcrusher in the quest The Best of Us, but it's only in the expansion pack The Hidden World that we actually see Eret riding his dragon. Eret's Boat Despite bonding with Skullcrusher at the end of HTTYD 2, in the game Eret's main way of transport is his boat, at least until update 3.0. Gallery Eret.png 2019-02-26 (19).png|Eret on Skullcrusher Category:Characters Category:Movie characters